Juniper's Choice - An Undertale Short
by ChamomileLizardWriter
Summary: My version of an Undertale Genocide using a friend's OC
1. Part 1

_Finally_ , I thought as Hazel's body disintegrated, her purple heart hovering in front of me. Its glow dimmed as it trembled, broke, and pieces fell in a small pile at my blue converses, fading into nothing. _Okay, that cleaned up that mess_ , I smirked, looking at the rest of the items littered on the floor, Snow's Locket, May's apron, and now, Hazel's umbrella.

Skipping along the grey trail, dagger in hand, I felt a familiar being emerge from my shoulder. Wrapping its roots around my neck to balance itself, the gold-like petals danced in the corner of my eye. The flower smiled a goofy face, winking one eye and sticking out its tongue.

"Howdy, Juniper! Finished off the rest, I see. LV level, now?"

"Somewhere around 49-50, probably." I replied, smiling. "They were pretty easy targets. All of them tried to convince me to, what was it, 'I was doing the wrong thing' and reminding me of 'our monster friends,' like those… things… were even our friends to begin with." Scoffing, I slowed down, turning to a brisk pace.

"Hey, what about me?" Flowey gave a little hurt face.

"You don't count, silly! You're just a possessed entity, a trapped soul. Now, I owe you something, you showed me it's easy to kill than be killed." I swung a glance over my shoulder. "Something they didn't understand."

"In the end, that's always what it is. So, plan. We get into the throne room, get Asgore to show us the souls, combine our powers, and break free from the underground, leaving destruction in our wake. I've been here for a long time and know how manipulate him. You know we've been trapped down here since the human magi sealed us here. Seven human souls will be powerful enough to break the seal. Walk up to him and say, to serve the kingdom, you offer your soul, he's desperate for these things remember, and ask him if you could see the souls before giving yours. Hopefully, he will oblige, and show us the six. We knock him out and use them to make us stronger." Flowey smiled, his smile becoming a twisted one.

"Okay… when do we kill him?" I asked, turning to him. Stiffening, he turned toward me, a confused look on his face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, kill Asgore! Turn the body into dust, watch the soul break in two. You know that!" I replied with a confused tone. Was he acting dumb or something?

"I don't see a need to kill him. Why do we need to kill him? After the transformation, we'll be plenty powerful to defeat him, we just need the power first!" The coil around my neck vibrated a bit. Was he… shaking?

"Flowey, are you getting cold feet? Let's get rid of him now and we won't need to worry later! He's a monster, physically and mentally, I mean, who traps kids and takes their souls?! What sick mind does that?! I'm doing a justice to the world, killing him and everyone else who supported him is the only way to stop this! Besides…" I took the moment to toss the dagger in the air, catching it by the handle, "I've grown use to it."

Flowey remained quiet after the comment, head looking at the ground, as if comtemplating something. "We shouldn't do this."

"What?"

"We… should not do this…" The vibrating become more noticeable. "Forget it all, go back to your friends, apologize, I'll apologize alongside you, and hope with fingers crossed they'll take us back."

Stopping, I turned toward him, watching him as he looked at me, a stone face with a hint of fear. Nightmare fear. Why fear now? This was Flowey, the heartless demon that spent years alone in the Underground, plotting revenge on God-Knows-What, and he was shivering in fear now?

"Get off…"

Flowey let out a shaky breath. "Why?"

"You're of no use to me, so… Get. Off. Of. My. Neck. NOW." I snarled at him, watching as the stone cold face broke, a terrified one taking its place, scrunching his body as far as he could from me. Seeing as he didn't comply, I brought up the dagger, placing the point on his face. "Must I ask again, coward?"

As quick as a flash, the pressure released from my neck, the flower ending up on the ground to my left. Flowey shot me a glance, absorbed into the ground, and disappeared from my sight.

"Yeah, you better run." I growled. Looking around, I saw an elevator and a dark opening to my right. Trying the elevator, I found it broken, and started through the dark opening, seeing a golden glow. Walking to it, I saw the familiar SAVE star and touched it, feeling determination sweep through me. Stuffing the dagger in my jean pocket, I walked forward, admiring the architecture. Very well done, even by monsters.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a white flash and felt something drive itself through my shoulder, my good shoulder, pain stiffening it and blood pouring from it and onto the floor. I gasped in pain, seeing that the weapon was a thick, pointed bone. Pulling it out was unthinkable… for now.

"Well, well, well… Princess came back…" I snapped my head up, seeing the pink slippers first, black basketball shorts, blue hoodie, and the skull with the eternal smile, accompanied by two eye sockets of pure hate, not a single white dot in them.

"Ahh, Court Jester, you arrived just in time. I can't wait to hear some of your new material. I mean, you must have had a lot of time to think about it, seeing as there wasn't anyone to distract you with another spaghetti recipe, another stupid idiotic puzzle, or another stupid catchphrase-" I winced as the skeleton drove another bone into my left side, barely missing my heart.

"Take that back!" A blue flame lit in his left eye, illuminating the small space between us.

"Don't lose yourself, Sans…" I purred, coughing twice and smiling with blood dripping from my mouth. "We should play strategy, not emotions!"

"You're one to talk… Killing everyone before getting to know them."

My vision started to black out. "When I come to, we'll fight… for real… Promise?" I batted my eyelashes at him, slumping forward as darkness overtook me.

"Deal." Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey there, hope you enjoyed the story! This was my first story, so go a little easy on me when reviewing! ;3**

 **There will be one or two more parts after this, don't worry. I'm still getting use to , so if there are any suggestions about formatting the document, I'll be happy to take them.**

 **Chamomile Out!**


	2. Part 2

The first thing I felt was the cold floor under my hands. My eyes lazily blinked open, seeing the golden roof of the Hall. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up, noticing that as the save point healed me, it didn't fix my clothes. My white sweatshirt and black shirt still had the holes and blood stains from the first fight. I looked down the hall and saw… black? _Wait…_ My body was incinerated before I could make a move. _Ohhhh, that CHEATER!_ my subconscious roared as I reincarnated myself.

The inky darkness left me as I found myself on the ground again, not daring to move a muscle. I move, blue light, and that was me dead. The dagger rested in my left pocket, away from Sans sight, but I knew a slight ruffle of my sweatshirt and I was gone.

My options were as follows: A) Jump up and make like a maniac or B) Open my eyes, see what I was dealing with and react then or C) Lay here and wait for Sans to kill me again or leave me alone. Pft, like that was happening.

Let's go with Option #2.

My right eye opened slightly. Panic shot me straight up, scrambling away from the gigantic, dragon-like skull hovering over me. Its blue eyes were trained on me, a blue ball of energy developing in its maw. It growled, a growl that warned me 'One wrong move and you're painting the wall.'

"You meet Fluffy yet? He's the sweetest thing when you get to know him!" Sans called, stepping from behind the skull, eyes now normal, white circles in his sockets.

"Well, you must be mighty proud of yourself, huh?! Attacking a person who couldn't defend herself! I assumed we were playing fair!" I drew the dagger, the wooden handle comforting me. How in the world was I supposed to defeat this thing?! With Dragon Skulls, sharp-tipped bones, and a hurting skeleton, the chances seemed one in a million.

Not if I could disarm him in some way. Keep talking, and when his guard was down, attack full force.

"You know, I truly did like you." I said, running my fingers over the blade, looking at the calm demeanor I held. "Oh yeah, hard as it is to believe, I was able to stand you and actually want to be your friend. I had a plan to get out of here, with the help of a friend..." I thought of the deals I made with Flowey."... But, you made being down here worthwhile. You made my friends happy, made those around you happy, and loved each and every one of them."

"Is this going somewhere or am I going to kill you another time?" Sans raised his hand, preparing to snap his fingers. Fluffy unhinged his jaw, splitting it in two, the blue energy sphere getting alarmingly bigger.

"Then, when the others were off with Papyrus, you had taken me aside, asking if I knew anything about a yellow flower. Naturally, I said 'No, haven't seen or heard about a yellow flower.' You specified, saying this flower wasn't like the others, that it could talk, think, use magic. You said to stay away from it, to not go near this, what was the word... abomination, saying all it wanted was your torment and despair and wiling to use any one anyway it could to achieve its goal, no matter how dark or violent."

"Wrap it up, Princess..."

"Turns out, Flowey's a coward. He's too weak for the plans I have to get out of here. It's been a smooth ride, until now. You being the only thing standing in my way. So, sorry, old buddy, the Princess is happy and there's no need for a jester anymore." I finished, throwing the dagger into the blue energy ball.

Ducking behind a pillar, there was a deafening explosion, mixed with an animalistic, ear-piercing scream of pain, white smoke everywhere. As the dust cleared, I smiled. There was no way Sans survived that. Seeing the glint of the blade, I walked out, footsteps making tracks through the dust. Reaching down, my vision was engulfed in blue as I felt a constricting force around my neck. Looking up, my eyes widened as I watched the short skeleton walk from the shadows, right eye in long blue flames, almost covering the right side of his skull.

"Alright, Juniper, wanna play that way?! Let's play THAT WAY!" Sans screamed, swinging his hand, me along with, into a pillar, nearly demolishing it with the force. Groaning, I opened one eye, watching as his hand swung up, down, left, right, and in a circle, smashing me into several pillars. He suddenly let me drop to the ground, no longer choking me, and just staring at me.

"What!" I snarled, looking through my good eye.

"It's just... you seemed like a good kid. And here you go, disappointing me. Again."

"Oh, the timeline things?" I said, trying to push myself up, arms shaking. While talking with Flowey, he filled me in on these things called 'Timelines' and I was the source of them. Depending what I chose, I could influence the chain of events. "Yeah, I know about them. I'm the only one that gets to choose differently. Mercy everyone, yay Pacifist. Mercy some, Neutral. Mercy no one, Genocide. I'm in Genocide, pure Genocide. So, no mercy for you." I said, standing up, leaning against a pillar for support. "So, let's get this started. Say your little line and we can get down to business."

Sans's smile grew to a dark one, curling up past his cheekbones, eyes dark.

"Okay… It's a beautiful day outside… Birds are Singing, Flowers are Blooming… On days like these, Kids like you… Should be Burning in H-E-L-L!" Sans sung, each letter punctuated by a snap, forming a small Fluffy glaring at me. Hand moving to my pocket, I flinched, realizing I couldn't defend myself. "Oh, you're unarmed? Hmmm… What to do, what to do…?" He crooked a finger and I felt a tug from my chest, watching as my red soul floated out. Dark purple tentrals pulsed from it, its normally red glow turned dark. "Let's finish it for you!"

My hand flew out, creating a cage around the soul. My face contorted into one of pain, the dark fire of the soul burning my hand. Wincing, I brought it to my chest, pushing it in and giving a weak smile to Sans.

"Oh, Sans, you thought it was going to be that easy? Not now, not tomorrow, not today not ever, will it be easy. You're a fool to think otherwise."

"I am? Then, how come I'm still standing?" Sans tapped his foot, little Fluffy's appearing everywhere.

I shook my head, laughing slightly. "You stand alone, for a cause, supporting no one. EVERYONE IS GONE, BECAUSE OF ME! And, you, you my friend, did nothing to stop it! If you knew about the timelines, and me, you could have stopped me, but you were weak when it came to me, thinking 'What it would be this time? Pacifist, Neutral, or… " I audibly gulped, "…the dreaded Genocide?!'

"But, that's what you are! Weak! Weak in your friendship! Weak in your loyalty! Weak in your ability! So weak, you couldn't save your own brot-" I choked, feeling blood dribble from my mouth. I looked down, seeing the growing pool of blood in my chest area. One of the Fluffy's were closing their mouth, smoke curling from their mouth. I slumped in a pile, blinking uncomprehendingly to Sans.

Tears poured from his eyes, smile an angry quivering one. "Watch what you say."

My vision started to black out, along with a feeling of tiredness. _Maybe… Maybe it was impossible… to beat this guy…_

 _No…_ a voice echoed in my head. _No, I've gone too far to have this one blow it for me…_

Before I understood what was happening, my body snapped up, standing on its own. A small chuckle left my lips, before turning into maniacal laughter. Images flashed through my head, each getting worse and worse, so much loss, so much pain, so much… revenge…

"Hey there, Sans! Remember me?! Ya MISS ME?!" The voice that answered was not my own, more of a demonic version of it.

Sans, on the other hand, took steps back, glaring at me. The flame grew bigger as he snarled:

"Chara…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey there, hope you enjoyed the second installment of my story!**

 **Any comments, questions, or concerns, leave them in the reviews, and I'll try to address them in the next chapter!**

 **Chamomile Out!**


	3. Part 3

My body advanced forward, watching the trembling skeleton. Sans steeled himself, blue flames running up his hands.

"Look at you in your pink fluffy slippers! Should have brought something a little more… sturdy to a fight." I giggled, throwing out my arms, a tight grip on the knife.

"STAY BACK!" Sans shouted, throwing three of the skulls at me, mouths lit.

 _Really, he's gonna do that again?_ I could hear the new voice tisk-tisking in my head. Without a moment of hesitation, I wound my shoulder back, aiming and throwing a direct shot at one of them. Shrieking, it fell to the floor, becoming a fine white powder. Scooping up the dagger, I held it at arm's length, holding it steady as another skull flew right into it, the sharp edge separating the jaw from the skull. Out of the corner of my eye, an all too familiar blue light started glowing. Sighing, I spun a 360, catching the skull in the eye sockets. Grabbing its jaw, I proceeded to tear it in two, hearing a whimper of pain before pulling it apart. I shrugged my shoulders like what I did was nothing.

I felt myself gasp inside. I could have never anticipated that _at all._ Well, if it wasn't for this… Chara, I'd be starting from square one on the other side of the hall. And the exit was a few feet from me… I tried turning around, but didn't move. I tried releasing the dagger, but it didn't drop. I tried blinking, but didn't feel my eyelids move. Was I just a thought in my head?

"Shall we stop stalling?" Chara raised my eyebrows, a bemused smile on my face. I, however, curled in a corner of my subconscious and watched helplessly.

Sans took a deep breath, eyes half-lidded and smile mimicking mine. He took his hands out of his pockets, a cyan blue fire licking up the phalanges. Clapping them together, a half circle of dark blue fanned out behind him. Midnight black bones formed in the circle, one end becoming needle sharp. In the blink of an eye, all of them pointed to me, eyes, throat, torso, knees, feet were the main targets.

"I'm gonna make you regret taking all of them from me, I hope you know." Sans snarled, black fire tears forming at his eye sockets.

"Bring it on, I've got nothing to lose, do I?"

Sans, blinked once, and looked in my eyes, his filled with sorrow and apology. "Juniper, if any of you is in there, I wanna tell you, I should have stopped you, but I gave you a chance. I guess that's a flaw of mine. Too many chances. And... I'm sorry for the hell you're about to endure, whether it was your decision or not, whether you're sorry or not."

I felt something wet on my cheeks, my hand flying up to wipe it away. The liquid was clear, salty to taste, and blurred my eyesight. I realized with a jolt, I... was... crying. I was sorry I did it, I was sorry I killed everyone, I was sorry about everything, I was sorry about ignoring the pain I was causing everyone. I just wanted to get home... to my family... and everything would be alright again...

"I can't believe this..." Chara said, looking at the tears cut a clean path through the dust on my hands.

"Well then, I think I know where Juniper stands on this issue." Sans's grin grew wider, swinging his hand back. Chara crouched, preparing for the attack.

A flicker of the wrist and there was a sound that mimicked petrified wood breaking in twenty different pieces. Blackout.

Chara didn't waste a minute. He, she, it, got up and rushed at Sans, slashing at the mini Fluffies. Bones shot up, forming a wall between me and him. Chara just smiled, parkouring off them, easily leaping high over them and slashing at Sans. He easily dodged, sending a bone into my gut. Air knocked out of my lungs, Chara staggered back, even falling to the floor to regain my breath.

Sans simply watched with black eyes, running his fingers over the forehead of a small skull. Tching, he walked over and crouched, the tiny Fluffy growling at me. Chara picked up my head, staring at him with hatred-filled eyes.

"To ask you truthfully, why did you come to the Underground? Why do you continue to plague me again and again?" Sans asked, letting the small skull nip at my nose, ears and fingers.

"That's none... of... your... business... you monster..." Chara snarled, breathing a little bit more like a human. 'Get away,' I thought to myself, 'Sans, get away from this thing!'

"Well, ever since the second human, you've managed to take them over in some way, shape, or form. It's starting to get annoying to keep fighting someone who I barely know."

"None of your business!" Chara screamed, jabbing out the knife again. Sans leaped back, skidding slightly on the floor before sending the rest of the Fluffies after me. A couple crunched my shoulder, five on my arm, two on one leg, and one was trying to bite my head, its teeth pressing harder and harder each second.

Chara didn't seem to care as it pulled the skulls off, slowly but surely. It staggered, before falling on its knees. It breathed heavily, looking at Sans with a tired face. It smiled, before saying two words:

"You... win..." and collapsing.

I groaned, feeling the full agony of the wounds. My breath caught in my throat, I may be wounded, but I could feel the pain. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the Hall floor covered in slick blood. I picked my head up to see Sans with 3 huge Fluffies behind him, all ready to fire.

"Sans..." I managed to cough out. His eyes widened slightly, not lowering in his hand. "Sans..." I called out again, trying to sit up, but my crunched shoulder wouldn't help me at all. My head hit the ground again, pain quadrupling in intensity.

Who was I kidding? I thought to myself, I killed his brother, of course he's not going to help me. Tears blurred my vision as I stared blankly at the wall. Why would he ever help me? I thought, curling up as much as I could. I sobbed quietly, not wanting to do too much more because of the pain.

As I sunk into my crying, I noticed a calming rubbing on my back. Looking up, I saw Sans's eyes looking back, smile trembling a bit. More tears flowed from my eyes as I pulled myself closer to his hand.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, the calming rubbing not stopping. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I said, again and again. Before I knew what was happening, Sans had slightly picked me up and was hugging me. Startled, I stopped crying before really breaking down.

"Is *hiccup* there anyway... of getting your *hiccup* brother back?" I asked, wishing to all God there was. The strained choking that answered told me there was no way of getting him back. I grabbed him harder, feeling the bones through the fabric.

Then, there it was.

I couldn't describe it, but it was like a pulse of red around my vision. And a single thought filled my mind. 'Checkmate.'

"Sans, get off me..." I started, trying to shove him off of me. My arms became weaker and weaker as they moved to the knife in my pocket. No... NO!

"What do you-" Sans was cut off by a sudden crackling noise and looked down to see his ribcage had been cut open with a single swipe. He slumped against me, breath coming ragged. Realizing what had happened, I threw the knife across the room, the unholy object as far as I could chuck it.

"Sans... SANS?!" I cried, pushing him off and on the floor. "No... No... I-I didn't mean... IT WASN'T ME!" I said, through the tears.

"I... I know, Juniper... It was that... it was the other one..." Sans said, trying in vain to control his breathing. "... Looks pretty bad, huh...?"

I nodded, not knowing what to do. Sans raised a shaky hand and I grabbed it like it was my lifeline. Sans rolled his head to the side, giving a smile.

"You know... one good thing... Will come out of this... Know what-What it is?" I shook my head, clutching his hand so hard, I was scared I'd break his bones. "I'll see Pap again... yeah, Pap... I'll be there... in... a ... bit..." The grip loosened and turned into dust, leaving me alone with a pile of dust in my hand.

Fresh tears rolled down my face as I watched Sans's body break down and turn into dust, leaving only a blue sweatshirt, black basketball pants, and a pair of pink slippers.

Now, that that's over and done with, Chara's voice echoed in my head. My body was no longer mine as it stood up and walked to the knife. Picking it up with nimble fingers, Chara looked in the silver reflection, looking with interest as my iris went from a blue-grey to a dark maroon.

News flash, Juniper, Chara's voice filled my mind, looks like this body's mine.

* * *

 **Hello there! It's been a long time since I updated. Almost two months ago! Hope you're not mad! :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed this installment of Juniper's Choice. I wasn't really feeling the dark Juniper anymore, so I switched to a more... innocent Juniper. This change just gives me more to work with.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed my story and those now following it! Thank you, again!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **Chamomile Out!**


	4. Part 4

As I curled into a part of my subconscious, crying my soul out, Chara had made their way through the doors and stepping on every golden flower they could. They hummed as well, beats syncing with the steps they took. They stopped suddenly, staring up at a towering figure.

If I could move anything, my jaw would drop to the flower-covered ground.

A HUGE white goat monster had turned toward me, bending down to see who we were. The regal purple cape and crowned head said one thing: He was Monster Royalty. In his massive hand, a small golden watering can. It would have seemed comical if this wasn't a deadly situation.

"Why hello, young one! What brings you up here?" He asked, a bass-low voice breaking the silence.

I watched pathetically as Chara kept their head down, a smile tugging on their face.

"Can you speak? Is something wrong?" The cape parted, revealing golden armour with etched swirls and diamonds. He reached out hesitantly, placing a furry paw on their shoulder. I wanted, with all my determination, to push it off and scream 'Run! Run! Run, Chara will kill you like they did Sans!'

"Please, child. Tell me, is there anything wrong? If you told me, I am sure I could find someone to help, maybe I could help!" The Monster King asked urgently, trying to bend down further to see into their eyes.

"You can't fix anything..." Chara laughed slightly, the voice, a mere echo of mine.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you, or anyone, can't fix this... Daddy Asgore..." Chara finally picked their head up, watching as King Asgore's face contorted into a face of utter disbelief. His breathes came out stuttered, a slight smile on his face.

"Chara... It's been so long... But, I thought... With Asriel... both of you died...?" Asgore laughed, hugging Chara close. "I don't even care anymore, you're finally back here with us..." Instead of feeling the love from the fatherly hug, I only felt pain, pain for what this monster was about to suffer and pain for still believing Chara as a young kid, as innocent as a daisy. Chara, however, had taken an interest at the exposed area at the back of Asgore's neck, the one space where there was no armour.

"I may have died..." Chara said, voice becoming darker with every word, staring at the exposed part of Asgore's neck, raising the dagger over it. "But, I came back..."

As Chara prepared to drive the dagger down, they were cut off with a violent shuddering from the Monster King. Chara wiggled out of his grasp, watching in confusion as 6 vines protruded from his chest, wrapped around something. The vines opened to reveal... a white little heart, slowly cracking in two. Asgore had started to turn to dust, his once regal looks cracking into powder and falling to the floor.

The vines suddenly split apart, tearing Asgore's remaining body and armour into mounds of fur and dust. All that was left was the cape, the ruined armour, and the bejeweled crown covered in dust.

"Hey there, Juniper..." A small voice trembled from the dust. There was a disturbance in the powder and a little golden flower surfaced from it. It gave a small smile, retracting the vines it used to kill Asgore. My anger surfaced, coming in waves getting stronger and stronger every moment.

"Flowey, funny to find you here... I thought you ran away..." My voice lost the demon tone and became mine. My grip slowly tightened in the wooden handle, able to feel every small curve and groove in the worn texture.

Flowey laughed, a light cautious laugh. "Oh you... No, I couldn't go back on our plan, could I? That would be... idiotic considering what we went through, right, Juniper?" His trembling became more evident as I kneeled down on one knee and looked at him.

"You know, Flowey, as we continue with our plan, I've found myself doing more and more of the work. I mean," I laughed lightly, smiling widely, "You turned tail as soon as I needed to fight Sans. Yeah, know him?" I snarled. "Then, you have the gall to turn up and kill Asgore?" I chuckled darkly. "Pretty pathetic if I say so myself."

"Well, I-I'm sor-rry..." Flowery managed to choke out, shrinking further and further away from me. Grabbing the stalk before it got out of reach, I pulled Flowey from the ground. "Don-n't h-h-ur-rt m-mm-me-ee..."

"Mercy..." I said, pulling a petal. Flowery whimpered in pain.

"Kill..." Another golden petal floated down.

"Mercy..."

"Kill..."

"Mercy..." Flowery realized what the last petal meant and started wiggling violently in my hand, trying to get away.

"Kill..." Chara took over my senses and ripped the petal off him. Flowey screamed as Chara placed the dagger at the base of his head. "Time to cut the weeds!" Flowey screamed louder before his face became dust, his last scream echoing off the sides of the room.

Brushing off my jeans, Chara stood up and pushed open the door at the rear entrance of the Throne Room. They ran into the illuminated darkness, a torch here and there, turning corner after corner. They slowed to a stop, as a huge ornate door loomed over them. Pushing it open, they walked into the inky black darkness and stopped.

Touching my chest, they threw out their hand and my body nearly crippled in pain. A red glow drew my attention to my heart, almost completely surrounded by purple tendrils. A closer look and I saw it trembling as the purple started to... drip off of it. I watched in interest, then horror as something formed from the drops hitting the floor.

It gradually rose up, legs forming, arm-like tentacles flexing, and a head, slowly picking up from its chest and... blinked at me. Blood red eyes stared at me as the creature smiled, shining perfect white teeth. My heart, now clear of the purple, gave more light to the transformation. Long spiky chocolate brown hair covered its now pale skin toned head, as clothes formed, a green and yellow striped sweater and dark maroon jeans with black hiking boots. It raised an eyebrow at my confused expression, then chuckled, as if remembering something funny.

"Ahh...Juniper... So nice to finally meet... face-to-face, so to speak..." Its voice greeted me, throwing out its arms and bowing, as if finishing a performance. I straightened up, face twisted in a growl. There was no denying it, I knew the voice.

"How's it going... Chara?" I said, in the most level voice I could muster, tightening my grip around the dagger. This wasn't going to end pretty...

* * *

 **Hey there, thanks for tuning in for another chapter of Juniper's Choice!**

 **Thanks to the people who reviewed and followed, it really means a lot!**

 **For the Kill/Mercy, I did draw a little inspiration from this video: watch?v=EOlsP81zV4c**

 **Next part is going to be the last chapter of this story, so... stay tuned!**

 **Chamomile Out!**


	5. Part 5

An eerie silence hung over the black area, Chara staring back at me, a little smile on their face.

"Well, thanks for asking! I actually feel a lot better actually, now that I think about it. I was at my weakest before you and your friends fell down the hole into the Underground. Then, I saw the determination you held, Juniper, your desperate need to get out of this place. So, I followed you around... made you act a little quicker... made you grow a tougher skin toward others pain... and it came to how we are now." Chara took steps closer, looking me in the eye.

"Did the plan really require killing Sans? Or King Asgore? Or any of them?"

"But, of course, Juniper! Haven't you been listening?"

"They did nothing wrong!"

"Sans tried to kill you and Asgore was going to rip your soul out of your body and use it as a way to break the Barrier. I don't exactly call that innocent." Chara's voice became strained, as if trying to hold back the annoyance. They cleared their throat, shook themselves, and looked up at me, their face contorting into somewhat of a forced smile.

"Sans had reason to kill me... it was because of you..." I hissed at them. "Asgore was just doing what he needed to in order to allow his people to survive."

"Yeah, but that means slaughtering children, though... it's the reason why Toriel left him..." Chara looked pensive as they looked off into the darkness. "It was a terrible thing..."

"Were you a victim?" I asked.

"No, actually, I contracted a sickness that took my life while in the Underground. However I came to be, I tried to go past the Barrier, realising I couldn't... couldn't without a physical being." Chara looked back toward me, the smile a little softer, "then... 6 other children fell down the hole, but whenever I'd try to latch onto one of them, they were too patient, too courageous, too... anything but determined..."

"So, let me guess, I happened to be the determined one." I said, taking the risk and putting the dagger in my sweatshirt pocket.

"Yes, YES, yes, with my soul and your body, we can pass through the barrier and be rid of this hell! I've been trapped down here for years, counting the days away! Won't it feel good to go to the surface, feel the grass under your feet, the fresh air, the warming rays of the sun, to be surrounded my your own kind, when everything makes HUMAN sense!-"

"Let me stop you there..." I said, interrupting, "Sure, it'd be nice to go up finally, but... after what I saw you do there, I'm sorry, but I can't let you up. I can't let you terrorize the humans the way you terrorized the monsters. So the train stops here."

Chara nodded slowly, turning their back to me, still nodding. "I understand your position..." they said slowly, "but you don't understand mine..." something started dripping from their hands, "I've been trapped down here with no way of getting out," the voice became distorted in a way, deepening and sounding like knifes against something sharp, "I'm not letting you get away." They turned around to face me and I felt my heart stop for a second.

Their whole face had become distorted, melting in a way. They no longer had eyes, but eye sockets dripping with a dark red liquid. Their smile had become red, the same liquid dripping from their lips. They chuckled, somehow able to see my horror. "One piece of advice, Juniper..." they said, holding up their hand, watching it become purple tentacles, "...run."

They sent the tentacles at me, closing around my throat as I tried tearing it, unable to stop them from constricting me. Chara smiled, lifting me and watching my struggles as the pressure increased, I could feel my conscious slowly fading as breathing became harder and harder to do. One hand dropped to my side, unable to grip anymore.

Then, I felt the worn feeling of wood under my fingertips. The... dagger... I grasped it lightly, and with the last of my strength, swung down in front of me.

The pressure loosened a bit as I fell to the ground. A demonic scream filled the air, one of pure agony. Chest heaving, I tore off the disembodied hand and scrambled to my feet. Chara looked back toward me, wearing a scowl. Spinning the dagger in my hands, I bolted toward them, not caring any more for consequences. They grounded themselves, a wreath of tentacles emerging from their back. Without warning, I found myself dodging and running from them, trying to stay alive.

"Don't you understand, Juniper? We're the same! We no longer care for this place, we have no ties, and we are willing to do anything to get back to out normal lives!"

"That's the difference between me and you! You have the mindset of a toddler, complaining about what's wrong and not wanting to make it right?! Why not help the monsters instead of watching and making someone else do your dirty work?" I screamed back, slicing the purple tentacles that came my way.

"Well, that's a stupid question isn't it? What could I, a spirit trapped in a third-world place, do to help them? Make peace with them? I had no control without a physical body! And by the time some other sucker fell down the hole, my anger had reached a boiling point with these beings, that... murdering them felt good. Why, in fact, it felt GREAT!" Chara started cackling.

"You're sick, that's what you are." I muttered, trying to get close enough to hurt them. They snapped to attention enough to see me battling toward them. They grinned from ear to ear and, with a flick of their wrist, wrapped their appendages around me, and brought me close.

"I'm getting a little tired of this game, so why don't we call an end here?" Chara said softly, "Any last words, as the villain said the victim?"

I smiled a bit and looked them dead in the eye. "Watch where you trap an enemy, for they might be able to break out." With that, I gripped the handle of the dagger with my free hand and brought it upward, tearing through the tentacles, and cutting Chara across the chest.

Chara staggered back, strangled breathes coming from their chest. They coughed, dark liquid spilling onto their sweatshirt. "No... no... no, I can't be defeated... not by the likes of you!" They tried attacking me again, but fell short, falling at my feet. I watched in indifference as they began to melt into a pile of thick tar-like liquid, screaming curses and profanities to scare me.

But, they were dead. So, it didn't matter.

A small red glow off to the side caught my eye as I stretched, cracking my neck. My little red soul, floating in the darkness. I smiled to myself, reaching out and holding it. Can't exactly leave without that.

I looked around, seeing if there was an exit out of here. Nothing of what I could see. I started walking forward, waiting or something to happen. Nothing. I sighed and started to turn back, a heavy sense of sadness in my chest when a bright light shone from behind me. I turned, covering my eyes from the harsh light. Was this the end? Did Chara really end up killing me?

I took a few brave steps toward the light and a soft twittering of golden finches reached my ears. I removed my arm, feeling the warmth of light's rays on me. It was a gate... a gate to the surface!

Screaming in delight, with soul in hand, I sprinted toward the gate, happy I had made it to the Surface.

* * *

 **That's the end guys, hope you lived the story. I had a massive case of writers block and couldn't write anything for Undertale.**

 **Now since I've read the the end, I feel like I should help you guys with the story. Instead of being the only one to fall down, Juniper was accompanied by three other girls, each having a different soul personality. Juniper, unfortunately, was the vessel for Chara after Flowey had started chatting with her about getting out of the Underground. While my friend has a different ending, this was just my take.**

 **Again, I want to thank the lovely writers that favorited this story, the ones who reviewed, and you for reading it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Chamomile Out!**


End file.
